


wake up call

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: Alex comes home late to Michael in his bed and decides to wake him up...-- --Fill for Kinktober Day 10: somnophilia
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Kinktober Day 10: somnophilia

Alex got home late, later than he meant to. He knew Michael’s truck would be in the driveway but he still had an immediate pang of guilt as he saw it. Michael had a key now, and he knew Alex was going to be late coming back, and he’d still come over and let himself in, and there wasn’t anything to feel bad about except the missed time. 

Well, that and all of the texts Alex had missed while he was on the base, not paying attention to his phone. He’d only seen them later, when he got into his car to leave. All of them from Michael, many of them photos, describing the night from the moment Michael let himself in with his key to the dinner he’d made them (and subsequently eaten when he realized Alex would be this late, with a picture of the leftovers in the fridge) to the sexier photos as he spent the night waiting for Alex. 

Alex had inhaled sharply when he got to those photos—Michael half-dressed, Michael naked, smiling suggestively, Michael touching himself, Michael waiting in his bed, looking eager and aroused. Each photo had an accompanying text that made Alex blush as he read them in the parking lot, his cock twitching with interest. He’d turned on the car with renewed energy, trying to get home as quickly as possible. 

Of course, once he’d parked the car behind Michael’s truck, he’d looked at the time stamps, and realized that Michael had sent them over three hours ago. 

He could still hope, though. Alex thought about all the times Michael had told Alex he could always wake him up if he was asleep when Alex came in, that sleep was never worth missing each other. Alex felt the same—he’d gladly lose sleep for Michael—but Michael was usually up waiting when Alex came home this late, and Alex was usually up early enough in the morning that he felt bad about waking Michael up then.

Alex opened the door carefully, dropping his bag and locking the door behind him, listening for sounds of movement. The house was quiet. He crept to the bathroom, undressing and dropping his clothing in the hamper, and peered into the dark bedroom. He could see Michael, lying naked with a sheet barely covering him, fast asleep. 

Something about that—about Michael feeling comfortable enough to fall asleep in Alex’s bed —made Alex’s chest ache. How many times had Michael been awake long after Alex was drifting off, sleepy with sex? How many times had Michael jolted up when Alex moved at all, ready to run, like he thought he wasn’t supposed to be there? How many times had Michael grumbled as he rolled out of bed with Alex at 6am, even when Alex told him to stay, to sleep? Too many times to count, and seeing him fast asleep now was reassuring in the best way. 

Alex sat on the edge of what had become his side of the bed, smiling to himself as he took off his prosthesis, stretching before rolling over onto the bed. He lay silently next to Michael for a moment, watching him breathe, watching him sleep, enjoying the peaceful look on his face. It was amazing—that he got to have this soft, vulnerable part of Michael and also the part that sent sexy photos while Alex was at work, that wanted Alex badly enough to try to wait for him naked in bed. 

Alex knew he should just close his eyes and go to sleep—they could fuck in the morning, and Alex could tell Michael how much he’d liked the texts, how fast he’d driven home. But he couldn’t get the images out of his head—the thoughts overwhelming his exhaustion with arousal, with the warm feeling of seeing Michael asleep in his bed—and he kept thinking about how Michael  _ wanted _ to be woken up, wanted to not miss out on their time together, as though there was a limit on it, or maybe just because they were catching up on so much missed time already. 

He ran his fingers along Michael’s shoulder, down his arm, curling their hands together. Michael shifted, making sleepy sounds, but didn’t wake up. Alex unwound their hands and lightly touched Michael’s hip, stroking gently. Michael smiled in his sleep, rolling onto his back. Alex sighed, continuing his soft strokes on Michael’s hip and stomach, until Michael’s cock gave a little twitch of interest. 

Suddenly, Alex wanted to wake Michael up  _ badly _ , he wanted to show Michael how sorry he was to have missed him earlier, he wanted to show him how much it all affected him—the photos from earlier, and the reality of Michael naked in his bed. Alex  _ wanted _ to wake Michael up, and he suddenly had a very good idea of how to do it. He leaned over cautiously and planted a kiss right next to the base of Michael’s cock. 

Watching Michael’s face, Alex pressed his hands to Michael’s thighs and gently licked the tip of Michael’s cock. Michael moaned softly in his sleep, and Alex felt emboldened by the sound. It would be so good to watch Michael wake up to Alex sucking him off, to watch his face register it, to feel his body respond. Alex held in his own moan, his cock getting hard as he contemplated Michael’s cock, as he licked at it and watched Michael’s breath catch. 

Michael’s cock twitched responsively again and Alex took it into his mouth, letting it sit on his tongue, sucking lightly. It was different, to be sucking Michael when he wasn’t already hard, but it gave Alex a rush to feel so completely in control, as Michael’s cock started to fill out in his mouth, pressing more firmly against his tongue. 

Soft moans fell from Michael’s mouth, going straight to Alex’s cock. Still bracing one hand against Michael’s thigh, Alex took his other hand and pressed it against his own cock, not stroking himself so much as just rubbing against the friction of his palm. Alex circled his tongue around the head of Michael’s cock, licking at the places that made Michael’s hips thrust gently up towards him. There was something so incredibly erotic in the way Michael’s body responded to Alex, in the way Michael smiled and moaned even in his sleep. 

Michael was fully hard now, and Alex groaned at the way Michael’s cock filled his mouth, as he sucked and licked at it with more vigor. He swallowed Michael’s cock into his throat, digging his nails into Michael’s thigh, rubbing harder against his own cock. It was the combination of these that finally woke Michael up.

“Oh, fuck. Alex?” Michael’s voice was hoarse and sleepy, and he blinked down at Alex like he wasn’t quite sure he was real. 

Alex pulled off of Michael’s cock, licking his lips. “Sorry I’m late.”

Michael laughed weakly as Alex dived back onto his cock, licking it slowly before swallowing it deep again. Michael groaned and thrust up into Alex’s throat hard, one of his hands wiping sleep away from his eyes as the other cradled Alex’s head, gripping his hair. 

“Guess— _ fuck _ —you got my texts?” 

Alex hummed his assent, making Michael’s breath catch at the sudden vibration. Michael’s hips were pumping more forcefully up at Alex, with actual rhythm now that he was awake, and Alex rocked his own hips against his hand more deliberately. Michael’s face was screwed up with pleasure, and every time he opened his eyes to look at Alex, it was with a mixture of lust and amazement that made Alex swell with happiness. 

Michael pulled at Alex’s hair, thrusting up hard, his breathing labored as he cried out and came into Alex’s mouth. Alex swallowed around Michael’s cock, letting it soften in his mouth, his own thrusts into his hand spurred on by the little aftershocks shaking through Michael’s body, the little whining sounds dripping from Michael’s lips as Alex licked at his oversensitive cock. 

Eventually, Alex let Michael’s cock slip from his mouth, laying his head against Michael’s thigh and grinding his cock against his hand as Michael urged him on. 

“Come on, Alex,” Michael whispered, his voice still hoarse, his fingers weaved into Alex’s hair and tugging hard. 

Alex let Michael pull him up the bed, so he was lying next to Michael with his cock pressed against Michael’s thigh. Michael uncurled his fingers from Alex’s hair, running them down Alex’s skin, pressing on his lower back just above his ass, urging on the motions of Alex’s hips as he thrust into his hand and against Michael’s thigh. Michael cupped Alex’s cheek with his other hand, pressing his tongue into Alex’s mouth as he kissed him. Alex groaned as he came over his hand and Michael’s thigh, burying the sound against Michael’s lips. Michael made a pleased noise, squeezing Alex’s ass as he came.

“So,” Michael said when they pulled apart, both breathing heavily, “that was an intense way to wake up.”

Alex took a breath, hesitating. “Good intense?”

“Fucking great,” Michael said, laughing. “I guess I should sext you more often.”

Alex grinned, curling up against Michael. “I guess so.”


End file.
